The purpose of this project is to validate that genetic mutation at codon 215 of reverse transcriptase appears in the blood of HIV patients before viral load increases and T4 cells decrease, and to determine whether patients on zidovudine who develop this mutation change their viral titer and number of T4 cells when given a combination of other anti-HIV drugs.